


Fragment Wszechświata, kurz na twoich butach

by snuwflak



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chciałabym to jakoś skomentować. kiedyś mi się przyśniły potwory, więc pomyślałam, że wplecenie ich do fika będzie dobrym pomysłem. a potem dostałam wyzwanie od kolegi. i powstało to. chyba nawet zrobiliśmy z tego pojedynek na YaoiFan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fragment Wszechświata, kurz na twoich butach

**Author's Note:**

> chciałabym to jakoś skomentować. kiedyś mi się przyśniły potwory, więc pomyślałam, że wplecenie ich do fika będzie dobrym pomysłem. a potem dostałam wyzwanie od kolegi. i powstało to. chyba nawet zrobiliśmy z tego pojedynek na YaoiFan.

_Przeszłość dla przyszłości jest zjawiskiem o wiele bardziej rzeczywistym niż przyszłość dla przeszłości. Ponieważ przeszłość już była, a przyszłość to nicość, otchłań, biały tuman._ \- Dymitr Bilenkin

 

 

– Ty mała, nieznośna maszyno… – mruczał Jack, po raz kolejny rozkręcając swój zegarek. – Nigdy cię nie naprawię, a w takim tempie to sam się zestarzeję. I przez ciebie będę miał zmarszczki.

Sapnął zbliżając manipulator do oczu. Coś znowu nie było na swoim miejscu, przez co całość nie działała tak, jak powinna. Mimo prawidłowych parametrów i ciśnienia, nadal nie mógł złapać sygnału, który niewątpliwie był nadawany. Mógłby mieć wątpliwości, gdyby chodziło o drugi manipulator, ale przy TARDIS – nie mógł się mylić, ten sygnał rozpoznałby nawet, gdyby ktoś kazał mu to zrobić zaraz po przebudzeniu w środku nocy.

No i nie każdy czuł zapach sygnału. Jack czuł, aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Bardzo męski, bardzo podniecający i bardzo ładny zapach tego konkretnego mężczyzny, pilota TARDIS, Doktora. Przytłumiony przez zapach metalu, nieprzyjemnie kojarzący się z krwią. Jack zadrżał. Przez tyle lat nie przyzwyczaił się do smrodu i widoku krwi, zawsze była zbyt ludzka i zbyt… czerwona.

Potarł otwartą dłonią czoło. Zarwie kolejną noc, by bezskutecznie próbować zrobić coś z manipulatorem. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę jego próby są tylko marną namiastką tego, co mógłby zrobić z tym Doktor. Ale nie wiedział, jak pogodzić ze sobą to, że potrzebował Doktora do naprawienia manipulatora, a jedynym sposobem dotarcia do mężczyzny, było naprawienie maszyny. Prychnął cicho. Przynajmniej zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji jestem, pomyślał ironicznie i sięgnął za siebie na oślep po kubek kawy. Jego ręka trafiła w pustkę.

– Pijesz całkiem niezłą kawę, wiesz? – zapytał męski głos. Znajomy, męski głos.

Oczy Jacka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, ale powstrzymał się od odwrócenia i skoczenia z radości na widok jego właściciela. Siedział bez ruchu, aż nagle spłynęło na niego zrozumienie.

– Mam omamy słuchowe – szepnął po chwili. – Coś zalało mi mózg i poprzepalało sploty nerwowe.

Usłyszał śmiech i powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę. Oparty biodrem o blat kuchenny stał Doktor. Uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby pojawianie się w najmniej spodziewanych momentach miał opanowane do perfekcji. Więcej, jakby był z tego bezgranicznie dumny.

Doktor trzymał jego kubek, co jakiś czas z niego popijając. Jackowi mgliście przemknęło przez głowę, że to był i już na zawsze będzie jego ulubiony kubek.

– Co tu robisz? – wykrztusił po chwili, nadal wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą twarz Doktora. Tak dawno nie widział tych oczu, że powoli zapominał, jak potrafią błyszczeć.

– Chcesz usłyszeć wersję skróconą czy może super – niewiarygodnie – długą?

Jack usiadł z powrotem na krześle kuchennym i popatrzył na manipulator. Może wcale nie był nieznośną maszyną? Podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, stojącego naprzeciwko niego.

– Mamy czas, więc długą – powiedział i gestem wskazał Doktorowi krzesło.

Ten usiadł i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Wyrobiłeś sobie dziwaczne zachowanie, wiesz, Jack?

– To wina osiadłego życia… – mruknął, zapytany z rozbawieniem. – Ciekawe, jak zwykłe życie podziałałoby na ciebie.

Doktor prychnął i z poły brązowego płaszcza wyciągnął okulary i wcisnął je sobie na nos.

– Zależy, co masz na myśli, mówiąc „zwykłe” – mruknął i zamyślił się. – Od kilku dni wyłapywałem dziwne zachwiania sygnału z Ziemi. Jakby coś specjalnie przeszkadzało w przekazywaniu. Myślałem, że to jakiś transmiter, jednak pomyliłem się – przerwał, by wziąć łyk kawy. – Okazało się, że wasze maszyny zwiadowcze również wychwytują te zachwiania…

– To ty włamałeś się do naszej bazy? – przerwał mu Jack.

– A potem coś ściągnęło mnie tutaj, a TARDIS, delikatnie mówiąc, oszalał. Utknąłem tu, bo coś, i nie chodzi tu o coś pozaziemskiego, blokuje program startowy. Czyste szaleństwo, bo nie wiem, o co chodzi. Ja – genialny Doktor… Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to frustrujące.

– No dobrze, ale co ja mam do tego? – zapytał Jack. Doktor spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony. – Wiesz, mogę ci pomóc, ale nie wiem, czy to coś da. Poza tym – wskazał na stos papierów na stole – mam pracę.

– Torchwood?

Jack sposępniał. Jego drużyna rozpadła się, nie miał już z kim i gdzie pracować. Choć pewnie w jakiś podziemiach, rozbity na atomy, Instytut przetrwał. Harkness nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć w jego odbudowie, bez Ianto i reszty jego szalonych towarzyszy Torchwood nie było już tym samym. Na wspomnienie byłego kochanka kapitan westchnął.

– Nie – odparł krótko, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Doktor mógł cofnąć się kilka lat wstecz i prześledzić powolny upadek Instytutu. Jack nie chciał tego robić, więc milczał. Mężczyźnie było naprawdę ciężko, kiedy usłyszał o śmierci najbliższych współpracowników, a przechodzenie przez to jeszcze raz, opowiadając to komukolwiek, nawet Doktorowi – sprawiało ból. Do tej pory miał w głowie obraz wisielców, krwi w holu głównym.

Zadrżał.

– Doktorze, Torchwood nie istnieje. Przynajmniej nie w ogólnym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo pewnie są gdzieś ludzie chcący to odbudować. Ale już nie tu, nie w tym mieście.

Doktor chrząknął.

– Przykro mi, naprawdę mi przykro.

***

Szli razem brukowaną uliczką na przedmieściach Cardiff. Nawet środek wyjątkowo ciepłego lata nie zmusił Doktora do porzucenia swojego płaszcza, który teraz łopotał jak szalony. Zbliżali się do wejść do starego portu, bo dźwiękowy śrubokręt Doktora (Nadal masz to dźwiękowe coś, Doktorze?) właśnie stamtąd wyłapywał najsilniejszy sygnał.

Harkness, mimo zmęczenia zgodził się towarzyszyć Doktorowi. Naprawdę, równie dobrze mógł się spokojnie wyspać, skończyć wypełniać papiery. Ale idący obok niego mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że Jack lgnął do niego, chciał być z nim wszędzie, gdzie tylko można było zawędrować. Oczywiście, wiedział, czy taki afekt mógłby się skończyć, już raz to przeżył. Ale właśnie przez wzgląd na ten raz, nie chciał się w nic pakować, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o Doktora. On pojawiał się znienacka, tak samo znikał. No i Jackowi wcale nie uśmiechało się odrzucenie, a taki właśnie obrót spraw przyjęłaby ta sytuacja. Wciąż pamiętał (i przecież bardzo lubił) Rose Tyler.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Doktor. Gorączkowo o czymś rozprawiał, pewnie w nadziei, że Jack go uważnie słucha, a nie na przykład rozmyśla o tym, jakie fantastyczne dłonie ma Pan Czasu.

Jack wzniósł ręce do góry, zwracając na siebie uwagę Doktora.

– …no i się uryw… Co?

– Od początku, bo niewiele zrozumiałem.

Doktor otworzył usta w grymasie niezrozumienia. Nos zmarszczył mu się zabawnie. Sapnął i po chwili zaczął od początku. Wznowili marsz w stronę doków.

– Koźlogłowi, kojarzysz ich? Ta rasa, na Asteroidzie 56–9k. Sygnał jest bardzo podobny do ich sond, choć ma zmienioną sygnaturę na końcu – Doktor gestykulował, chcąc nadać swoim słowom wielką wagę i sens. Prawdopodobnie i bez tego takie były. – Rozumiesz, chciałem ją zmienić na taką, jaka była wcześniej, to znaczy na tę sygnaturę Koźlogłowych. Ale wtedy sygnał się urywa i nie mogę odczytać żadnych, absolutnie żadnych współrzędnych.

Jack spojrzał z ukosa na dźwiękowy śrubokręt. Takie małe coś może nie tylko naprawiać szafki i zabijać nudę.

– Nie uważasz, że jest w tym coś dziwnego? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem Doktor i przeczesał wolną dłonią włosy. – Najlepsze jest to, że sygnał, ten zmieniony, prowadzi nas do doków, tutaj w Cardiff.

– Skoro tu jesteś, to raczej oczywiste – mruknął Harkness, kiedy stanęli przed jednym z najdłuższych kontenerów. Śrubokręt zaczął piszczeć odrobinę głośniej. Kapitan spojrzał na Doktora, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Za stare, dobre czasy – powiedział, a Doktor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Tak, za stare dobre czasy, kapitanie.

***

– Tak, stare dobre czasy to idealne określenie – szepnął Jack, kiedy weszli do kontenera.

Natychmiast zaczęli szukać czegoś, czego w takim miejscu być nie powinno. Nie zajęło im to wiele czasu. Nawet w kompletnych ciemnościach mogli „zauważyć”, ze stąpają po wielkiej klapie, która niewątpliwie prowadziła do podziemi. Mimo swoich rozmiarów nie była taka ciężka, jak się spodziewali.

Z uchylonej szczeliny między podłogą kontenera a klapą buchnął odór. Kiedy zasłaniając nosy pochylili się nad otworem, ich oczom okazało się oświetlone na pomarańczowo zejście, z odchodzącymi wąskimi korytarzykami po bokach co kilka metrów w dół. Nie widzieli dna, ale w pewnością było. Z dołu mrugało do nich ostrzegawczo różowe światełko.

– Nie uważasz, że mruga zachęcająco? – szeptem zapytał Doktor.

– Nie można się temu oprzeć – przyznał z uśmiechem Jack. Znaczenie różowego światełka aż nazbyt było oczywiste. _Obcy, obcy, obcy!_ – wołało.

Zaczęli schodzić po drabinie, przymocowanej do ścianki szybu. Ominęli kilka korytarzyków, wyglądających na składy, kiedy Doktor zapytał z dołu lekko drżącym głosem:

– Jack, opowiadałem ci o Koźlogłowych?

Kapitan zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół.

Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to para wielkich, jarzących się ślepi.

Obaj mężczyźni jak na komendę zaczęli wspinać się powrotem na górę, jednak Jack w odruchu wskoczył do pierwszego korytarzyka, do którego mógł się wcisnąć, a Doktor poszedł w jego ślady. Usłyszeli, jak w szybie rozlega się dziwacznie brzmiąca syrena alarmowa.

– Musimy się gdzieś schować – powiedział pośpiesznie Jack i ruszył przed siebie. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, bo Doktor nie ruszył z miejsca. – Doktorze? Nie, żebym przeszkadzał, ale ściany…

– Te ściany _mają_ drzwi, zobacz – Doktor w pełnym ciekawości geście przejechał dłonią po ścianie, Jack był pewny, że po ścianie, nie drzwiach.

Zbliżył się jednak i zaczął wpatrywać się w miejsce, które mężczyzna obok wskazał. I rzeczywiście, gdy wysilił wzrok, dostrzegł kontury. Doktor przyłożył do nich śrubokręt i nacisnął przycisk. Urządzenie rozjarzyło się jaskrawym, niebieskim światłem, a ze ściany zaczął wynurzać się kołowrót. Kapitan popatrzył na Doktora z podziwem, a ten tylko wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, po czym wsadził śrubokręt powrotem do kieszeni. Wyjął z niej okulary, których Jack nie widział, by ten ściągał.

Nie przejmując się wyjącą syreną i obecnością niewątpliwie groźnych kreatur, zaczęli otwierać właz. Odkręcili kołowrót, a drzwi automatycznie się otworzyły.

Doktor westchnął z rezygnacją, a Jackowi głos uwiązł w gardle.

– Tak mi przykro. – Doktor zbliżył się do otworu, by przyjrzeć się…

– To człowiek – wykrztusił Jack, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem.

No oczywiście, powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego typu rzeczy. Nagle lista rzeczy nie do zaakceptowania przez Jacka Harknessa uległa niespodziewanemu wydłużeniu o kilka kolejnych pozycji. Między innymi o człowieka na wpół zamienionego w kozła, który zamiast dłoni miał trzy podłużne jarzeniówki. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało.

Doktor odskoczył od pierwszego otworu i zaczął otwierać następne, w których znajdowało się dokładnie to samo, co w pierwszym.

– To ich wylęgarnia… – szepnął zdumiony Doktor.

– Nie da się ukryć – odparł Jack i oparł się plecami o ścianę. – Zakładam, że teraz będziesz chciał się z nimi zobaczyć, co? I _porozmawiać_?

To była ta cecha mężczyzny, której Jack nie znosił. Zamiast wyeliminować problem, Doktor z nim rozmawiał. Irytujące, doprawdy.

– Oczywiście – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Doktor i przyjrzał się jeszcze raz całemu szeregowi małych otworów, pełnych ludzi – kozłów. – To jedyne wyjście, nie mamy szans z nimi w bezpośrednim starciu.

Jack miał ochotę walnąć Doktora. A potem przytulić. I może jeszcze… Potrząsnął głową. Takie myśli nie były na miejscu, zwłaszcza, że sam zainteresowany zaczął wpatrywać się w samego Jacka.

– A ty? Co ty byś zrobił? – zapytał, szybko podchodząc do Jacka i stając naprzeciwko ze ściśniętymi ustami.

Jack otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia i nagle do jego głowy wpadł pewien pomysł.

– Co _ja_ bym zrobił? – zapytał, po czym złapał twarz Doktora po obu stronach. – Zrobił bym to.

Zbliżył się do twarzy Doktora i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Mężczyzna cicho sapnął, ale nie odsunął się, co kapitan odczytał jako przyzwolenie.

Po chwili oderwali się od siebie i uśmiechnęli nieznacznie.

– To chyba nienajlepszy moment, nie uważasz? – zapytał Doktor niskim, wibrującym głosem.

– Czyli przewidujesz kontynuację? – zapytał zdziwiony Jack, wypuściwszy Doktora z objęć, w jakich ten się znalazł.

– Nie, tego przecież nie powiedziałem.

A, no tak, pomyślał Jack, rozmasowując swój mentalny tyłek. Ten kopniak bolał, Doktorze. Przynajmniej wiem, że nic z tego nie będzie.

– Idziemy? – zapytał Doktor, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Na jego twarzy znowu gościł psotny uśmiech. – Nie możemy przegapić ciekawej konwersacji, a stadko już pewnie na nas czeka!

Jack uśmiechnął się blado i wskazał Doktorowi, by ten szedł pierwszy. Mężczyzna raźno ruszył przed siebie, trzymając w wyciągniętej dłoni dźwiękowy śrubokręt. Urządzenie cicho piszczało, jakby ktoś bardzo ciężki przyciskał mysz do ziemi.

Szli szybko, mijając wejścia do rozchodzących się na boki korytarzy i większych wnęk, służących za przechowalnie. Było tam wszystko, poszarpane ubrania, strzępy spodni, nawet zimowego, grubego szalika, w którym Jack rozpoznał swój własny. Przystanął, żeby się mu przyjrzeć, ale ponaglany sapnięciami Doktora, zrównał z nim krok. W następnej wnęce stały klatki z martwymi szczurami i myszami. Jack z obrzydzeniem stwierdził, że niektóre miały poukręcane łepki.

Mężczyzna postanowił nie przyglądać się zawartościom tych dziwacznych składzików. Było w tym coś niepokojącego, bo przecież kto normalny trzyma coś takiego?

Poza tym Jack nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że jego manipulator nie wychwycił sygnału Koźlogłowych. Przecież był tak wyraźny i tak śmierdział, że to było naprawdę dziwne. No i w sumie może dlatego nie można było go naprawić? Już wszystko było możliwe…

Dotarli do oświetlonego przejścia, a tych kreatur nadal nie było widać. Syrena umilkła, a różowe światełko przestało mrugać do nich jak oszalałe. Teraz palio się jednostajnym, oślepiającym różem. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie świadczyło zbyt dobrze, ale nie przejęli się tym. W każdym razie nie Doktor, a Jackowi udzieliła się jego pewność siebie.

Pomieszczenie było starym składem portowym, dostosowanym do przechowywania wielkich i podłużnych kontenerów, takich jak ten służący za wejście. Z sufitu zwisały grube, mocne łańcuchy zakończone hakami i w niektórych miejscach stały mniejsze zbiorniki, z których dochodziły dźwięki, jakby coś w nich bulgotało. Przy ścianach, zamiast szarych pakunków, które zwykle można zobaczyć w takim miejscu, teraz znajdowały się pulpity z ogromnymi ekranami, na których wyświetlały się dane. Po przyjrzeniu Jack stwierdził, że to spisy ludności, majątków, liczebności. Wszystko – co dotyczyło człowieka. W zachodnią ścianę wbudowany był wentylator, jakiego nie powstydziłyby się żadne chłodnie. Pracował, ale nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku, co samo w sobie było dość niespotykane.

Zbliżyli się do filaru na środku sali za przejściem, gdy do ich uszu dotarł dziwny dźwięk. Rozejrzeli się i zdali sobie sprawę, że zostali odcięci. Każde wyjście, prócz jednego, zostało zamknięte. Popatrzyli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się. Czy jednak będą rozmawiać.

Doktor zrobił kilka kroków w stronę przejścia, a kapitan stanął po jego prawej stronie. W ciemnościach przejścia coś zadrgało i powoli ich oczom ukazywał się niebywały obraz. Wielki, blaszany sześcian, pomalowany w ostrzegawcze, czarno – żółte pasy, opasany dokoła przewodami i rurkami wyjechał na kilku kołach z przejścia. Na jego szczycie siedział człowiek, niepodobny do całej zgrai pół–ludzi, pół–kozłów. Zwykły, normalny, całkiem przystojny mężczyzna, jak zauważył Jack po chwili przyglądania się dziwacznemu zjawisku. Wystąpił naprzód, by się przywitać, ale Doktor złapał go za koszulę.

– Daj spokój, to nie czas na takie zabawy… – powiedział z przyganą.

Jack westchnął i cofnął się za Doktora, nie przestał jednak uśmiechać się do tajemniczego właściciela równie tajemniczego pojazdu. Kiedy ten podjechał bliżej, mogli dostrzec, że te wszystkie rurki i kabelki były połączone bezpośrednio z kręgosłupem mężczyzny.

– Kim jesteście? – zapytał mężczyzna. Jego głos był szorstki i stłumiony, jakby otaczała go niewidzialna bańka.

– Jestem Doktor, a to mój towarzysz… – zaczął Pan Czasu, ale kapitan wpadł mu w słowo.

– Jack, Jack Harkness. – Uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.

– Czy ty się nigdy nie zmienisz? – zapytał półgębkiem Doktor. I zwrócił się z powrotem do człowieka na kontenerze. – Zimno tu macie…

– Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć – mruknął pod nosem Jack i przelotnie spojrzał na Doktora.

– Czego tu chcecie? – pojazd podjechał bliżej, odsłaniając Koźlogłowych, stojących w szeregu i wpatrujących się w dwójkę przybyszy.

– Dowiedzieć się, czego wy szukacie na Ziemi… – odparł spokojnie Doktor.

– Już widziałeś… – Mężczyzna pochylił się w jego kierunku i zmrużył oczy. – No i… ach Doktor! Dlaczego wcześniej cię nie rozpoznałem?

Doktor również wysilił wzrok. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, a Jack był pewien, że przez chwilę widział w nich błysk strachu.

– No tak, jak mogłem cię nie rozpoznać – powiedział po chwili Doktor i z wyjątkowo chłopięcym uśmiechem założył ręce na plecy. Zaczął bujać się na stopach, w tył i przód. – Minęło sporo czasu, zmieniłeś się Sampy.

Mężczyzna na kontenerze machnął dłonią lekceważąco.

– Nie tak jak ty, Doktorze. I przyznaję, całkiem nieźle, całkiem nieźle… – mruknął z uznaniem.

Pan Czasu otworzył buzię i uśmiechnął się, po czym okręcił wokół własnej osi.

– Tak, też tak uważam – potwierdził i spoważniał. – Ale nie jestem tu, by rozmawiać o tym, jaki jestem przystojny.

– Domyślam się…

– Właśnie. – Doktor zmrużył o czy i z wewnętrznej kieszeni wyciągnął okulary. Jack zastanowił się, jak to się stało, że je w ogóle ściągnął. Już drugi raz widział ten numer. – No więc, co tu robicie?

– Och, nie udawaj głupiego – westchnął Sampy i wyprostował się. Dopiero teraz można było zobaczyć, że z kontenera wystaje tylko połowa jego ciała. – Widziałeś kapsuły ochronne.

– Hodujecie ludzi, mieszacie w ich DNA, i zamieniacie w to… to… to coś – wskazał na Koźlogłowych. – Zauważyłem, że to ci nie są czyści, maja domieszki kilku ras!

Sampy zaśmiał się donośnie.

– Każda rasa ma jakieś dobre cechy, a ja z tego korzystam… Zobacz Doktorze. – wskazał na najbliższego Koźlogłowego. – Piękny okaz, prawda? Ma coś, co jest ci niezwykle bliskie…

Doktor zbliżył się do stwora, by obejrzeć go z bliska. Wyciągnął śrubokręt i wymierzył prosto w miejsce, gdzie zwykle znajduje się serce u ludzi. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu.

– Skrzyżowałeś człowieka, Koźlogłowego, Myussy’ego i DALEKA? – powiedział głośno i znacząco spojrzał na Jacka, jakby od niego oczekiwał odpowiedzi. – Czyś ty oszalał?

– Ooo, Doktorze. Oszalałem dawno temu, teraz zbieram plony… – Sampy zatoczył okrąg ramieniem.

Jack stanął tyłem do obu rozmówców i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Doktor chciał mu coś przekazać, ale co?

Rozejrzał się dokoła w poszukiwaniu podpowiedzi, ale jego wzrok ślizgał się po ekranach, pulpitach, wajchach i przełącznikach. Koźlogłowi, jakie są ich słabe punkty? A Myussy? Nie lubią upałów, bo zaczynają się rozpadać, ale przecież nie ma jak…

Nagle jego wzrok spoczął na niewielkim pokrętełku, wyraźnie służącym do obniżania temperatury. Potem spojrzał na wielki wentylator i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Tymczasem Doktor rozmawiał. Jack miał możliwość powolnego zbliżenia się do czytników.

Z zapisów wynikało, że temperatura nie wzrosła nigdy powyżej dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza. Więc już dwadzieścia pięć było zabójcze, jednak musiał pamiętać, że połowę każdego z tych potworów stanowili Dalekowie i ludzie. Chociaż taka mieszanka i tak eliminowała ich zdolności bitewne, mogliby więc łatwo zniszczyć całą armię mieszańców, a Sampym włącznie. Wyjść mogli łatwo, za Sampym zostało otwarte przejście. Nic prostszego.

Jack odwrócił się powoli, a Doktor spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Harkness uśmiechnął się szeroko i poprawił koszulkę.

– Gotowy? – zapytał cicho, a Pan Czasu skinął głową i zrobił perskie oko.

Jack, perfidnie obserwując nagły strach na twarzy Sampy’ego, chwycił pokrętełko i przekręcił tak, by podziałka znalazła się na liczbie dwadzieścia pięć. Włączyła się syrena alarmowa, pomieszczenie zostało zalane przez różowe światło. Tak, jak Jack przeczuwał, a Doktor wiedział, Koźlogłowi wpadli w popłoch, tak bliski ludzkiemu. Sampy zaczął wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy.

Kapitan i Doktor wykorzystali moment i zerwali się biegiem, przez wyjście, biegli aż do znajomego szybu, którym zeszli do podziemi.

– Doktorze, zostawiasz ich? – krzyknął Harkness, kiedy pośpiesznie wspinali się po drabinie.

– Tak, potem ci to wyjaśnię! – odkrzyknął Doktor.

***

Siedzieli na ławce obok stadionu i popijali herbatę ze styropianowych kubeczków. Po raz pierwszy Jack zobaczył, jak Doktor chowa okulary i uśmiechnął się.

– Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Pan Czasu.

Jack sapnął i machnął dłonią.

– Nieważne… Miałeś mi powiedzieć o Koźlogłowych – zastanowił się chwilkę. – O tych potworach, wcześniej ich nie widziałem…

Doktor wpatrzył się w wodę w zatoczce.

– Sampy stworzył te kreatury. Wybrał najlepsze cechy, skrzyżował DNA. Ale zapomniał o tym, że każdy gatunek ma wady, opozycyjne do zalety. Ludzie są mili, ale potrafią być okrutni. Dalekowie po każdym „odrodzeniu” stawali się coraz bardziej ludzcy, Myussy – cóż, to ślimaki w humanoidalnej powłoce, boją się wszystkich i wszystkiego mimo swojej niebywałej siły. A Koźlogłowi to tanie maszyny do zabijania, które są wiecznie głodne. – Doktor spojrzał na Jacka. – A Sampy ich nie karmił, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Kapitan kiwnął głową.

– Taka mieszanka sprawiła, że byli zabójczy dla samych siebie, to oczywiste. Temperatura tylko to przyśpieszyła – konturował Doktor. – Sam Sampy – no cóż, on pewnie siedzi spokojnie na jakiejś asteroidzie i szykuje kolejną armię.

– Jak to?

– To była iluzja. Doskonała, więc mogłeś nie zauważyć – westchnął Doktor. – Ja zauważyłem, bo jestem bystry.

Uśmiechnęli się obaj.

***

Doktor stanął naprzeciwko Jacka i spojrzał mu z oczy.

– Idziesz ze mną? TARDIS jest naprawiony, nie zacznie wariować w połowie podróży – zaśmiał się i wskazał na niepozorną budkę policyjną.

Jack zacisnął usta i nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Potarł dłonią nasadę nosa, czuł, że ból głowy nadchodzi wielkimi krokami.

– Nie, Doktorze – odpowiedział w końcu. – Sam rozumiesz, nie mogę…

Doktor odsunął się o krok i zmierzył Jacka.

– Hej, nie pociągają cię podróże?! – zapytał zdziwiony i pełen entuzjazmu, wykrzesanego jak zwykle z rękawa. – Wiem, że pociągają, daj spokój! Jesteś kapitanem Jackiem Harknessem, nie wygłupiaj się!

Jack uśmiechnął się. Stary, dobry Doktor… Jak długo będzie udawał ślepego? Nic nie jest takie, jak kiedyś, a on powinien wiedzieć to najlepiej. A Jack nie był masochistą, nie chciał „skazać się” na obecność Doktora. Chciał żyć z nim, nie obok. To oczywista różnica, którą najwyraźniej tylko on widział.

– Nie, naprawdę nie – powiedział stanowczo. – Czasy się zmieniły. Ja się zmieniłem.

Doktor nabrał powietrza w usta i wydął policzki.

– Och, cóż… To w takim razie…

Jack patrzył wyczekująco.

– Tak, lepiej już idź – powiedział, a Doktor obrócił się na pięcie i zgarbiony wszedł do TARDIS.

***

Czas wcale się nie dłużył, a świadomość powoli przyjmowała do wiadomości to, co się stało i uspokajała się. Patrzenie na znikający TARDIS było na swój sposób oczyszczające. Jakby Jack odcinał się od tego, co było. Czuł, że tak właśnie się stało. Doktor zniknął, może już nigdy się nie pojawi. Choć w długowiecznym życiu, jakie dostał Jack wszystko mogło się zdarzyć.

Harkness dostał to, czego pragnął. Miał Ianto, miał drużynę, a kiedy oni odeszli – pojawił się Doktor i pomógł mu, nieświadomie i bardzo skutecznie. W końcu to właśnie on na zawsze pozostanie tym, którego Harkness nie miał, choć już go zdobył.


End file.
